


Let's play a game

by enemy_xands



Category: Thundercats, Thundercats (2011)
Genre: Aged-Up Character, Caning, Community: thundercatskink, Kink Meme, Other, Punishment, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemy_xands/pseuds/enemy_xands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme prompt fill: Older!Wilykat/Cheetara/Older!Wilykit cop and robbers, or "punishment"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's play a game

**Author's Note:**

> Another kink meme promp fill obviously. Please check out the Thundercats Kink comm here, it's new: (http://thundercatskink.livejournal.com/) 2011 continuity with a little of the comics verse thrown in because... ? Yeah, it worked out. I really need to work on my endings, haha.

Cheetara shot out in front of the twins with the supernatural speed gifted to her; it was probably a bad idea, in retrospect. Distracted with their games, the twins didn’t notice her until it was too late and the three of them were a jumble of limbs and crushed fruits.

“Oh!” Wilykit exclaimed. A soft fruit had mushed itself into her cleavage. “Come on!”

“Nng…” Wilykat groaned on the ground. He rubbed his head and looked up and around at the legs encircling his head. “Umm…”

Cheetara wordlessly untangled herself from the mess and stood in front of the siblings. “Just what were you doing?” she demanded.

“We’re only playing, jeez,” said Wilykat.

Wilykit stood up and dusted her clothes off. The first thing Cheetara noticed was her long, bushy tail. Her brother’s too. Next, the two of them were dirty regardless of any soil they had fallen into and their limbs far too gangly for their clothing. They were Lion-O’s age if not older, but they were definitely taller, she noted with some humor. Lastly, the girl was holding a sack bulging with what appeared to be fruit. She hummed to herself but turned an innocent face to the two siblings.

“Aren’t you a little old for games?”

Wilykit shrugged and grabbed her brother’s hand. She tried to drag him alone only to be stopped by Cheetara’s solid form again. Stubbornly, she tried to move to the other side, then the other, until she huffed in frustration. Cheetara couldn’t stop a small grin.

“Can I play your game?” she asked. The two kits looked at each other and blinked.

“Um… is this a good idea?” Wilykat whispered. Wilykit swallowed and looked back at Cheetara; what choice did they have?

“O-okay,” Wilykit said cautiously. “We’re playing… um… cops and robbers!”

Wilykat wanted to smack his own forehead. _Make it more obvious why don’t you?_ he thought. But Cheetara kept her face maddeningly blank. Instead she nodded and extended her staff. The twins gasped and nearly darted to run, but Cheetara held her hand up to stop them.

“Let’s play this my way. If you can keep that bag away from me for at least two minutes, I won’t make you return that fruit you stole.” The blood drained out of the kits’ faces; Cheetara’s grin widened. “But if I catch you before time’s up…”

Wilykat balked first. “That’s not fair and you know it!”

Cheetara chuckled. “Well, I guess I’ll bring you in then?”

The twins sighed. “Alright,” they said in unison. Cheetara dashed behind them and crouched into a running stance.

“One—”

“Follow me,” Wilykit whispered.

“Two—”

“What are we going to do?”

“Three!”

Wilykit dashed off first with her brother behind them. The two of them ran frantically, tossing the sack of fruit deftly between them. Cheetara gave them a five second head start but, unsurprisingly, caught up quickly. She tapped Wilykat’s shoulder one second and was beside him the next; he yelped, quickly tossing his sister the bag. Wilykit scrambled up a tree and Cheetara followed. The two of them jumped from limb to limb until Wilykit abruptly ran out of tree. She perched precariously on the edge as

Cheetara cornered her, jostling the limb for good measure. Wilykit suddenly winked and performed a somersault off the tree limb onto the ground, hoping to pass the bag to her brother. But when she looked she saw Wilykat on the wrong side of her.

“Wilykat!” she exclaimed. The two of them slowly looked over and saw Cheetara holding the bag, a horribly smug look on her face.

“And time,” she said. The twins stood slack-jawed, deflated by their defeat. But Cheetara discarded the bag behind her for the time being.

“Please don’t turn us in!” Wilykat blurted. He attempted his cutest, most innocent pout. “We won’t do it again.”

“Pleeease?” his sister likewise begged. “Honest!”

Cheetara regarded the twins. They really were adorable little rascals, and she didn’t have any more time to “play” with them as she had to return to her duties right away. But still… she couldn’t resist their charm. She wanted to know how their skin felt, wanted to touch their downy tails. Wanted to make them cry out in unison and make more cute noises…

The kits didn’t like the way Cheetara was looking at them now. Their pouts faltered a bit and were replaced with apprehension. Finally, Cheetara spoke.

“Now it’s time for your penalty,” she said far too brightly. “Get under that tree.”

 _Whap!_

The first hit was nothing more than a tap just at the junctions where their bottoms and thighs met, but the taps grew increasingly harder until the twins were crying out for mercy one by one. But they were still. Cheetara stopped and moved her attention to Wilykit first. She kneeled and parted the girl’s thighs a bit until her sex was exposed, the surrounding area little damn and cold. She wriggled her fingers just enough into the slits to make her presence felt; Wilykit yelped, her face flushing unseen by Cheetara and hopefully her brother. She shuddered as Cheetara felt her and yelped again when her clit was pinched harshly. She bit her lip to keep from crying out again, but a startled moan still escaped when Cheetara pulled and tickled her, drawing out more wetness. Then the hand was gone and Cheetara tugged on her tail once more before giving her a sound slap on the bottom.

Wilykat gulped; he felt Cheetara behind him before she even touched him. She rubbed her cleavage teasingly along his back before taking his cock in her hand and tugging indelicately. She swirled her finger around the head of his penis until it was drenched in precum; with the same finger, she slid her finger between his buttocks and pushed inside his hole. Wilykat gasped and bit down on his tongue but couldn’t stop a cry from escaping. Cheetara teased him a moment longer with her finger then stood up again with her staff.

“Now… promise you’ll never steal again?”

“We promise!” the siblings cried out. Between the four of them, they all knew it was a lie. Cheetara glanced at the sun; high in the sky. Soon she would definitely be noticed missing, and who knew what trouble her ward had gotten into by now. She could spend all day “punishing” her kits, but since she would probably be seeing them soon again anyway…

 _Whap!_

Her staff landed squarely on their bottoms, drawing a final yelp.

“You can stand.”

Slowly, the twins stood rubbing their smarting bottoms, daring not to look at anything besides the tree. They heard the dull thud of the fruit satchel landing behind them and Cheetara casually calling, “Stay out of trouble” before she dashed away; it took a full five minutes before they dared to turn around and confirm that they were alone.

“Um—”

Wilykat was interrupted by his sister dropping to her knees and shoving her fingers into her cunt, rubbing herself vigorously to a shrieking orgasm. His face heated and his own erection grew but he resisted the urge to touch himself. She glanced up at him and licked her own juices off her hands, then retrieved her bottoms. The two of them stared at the sack in silence for a few moments.

“We… don’t really need all that do we?” Wilykat said finally.

“We can take it back I guess.”

“Yeah… let’s do that…”

Together, the two of them headed back into the kingdom, wary of any darting shadows and watching clerics.


End file.
